


Chubs

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chubby Eren Yeager, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oral Sex, eruren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren loves food. He eats all the time. When he’s stressed, happy, mad. All the time. And yeah, of course, Eren isn’t the skinniest person in the world, but he loves being chubby. Sometimes. He does get really self-conscious when he looks in the mirror. But only sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles

Eren loves food. He eats all the time. When he’s stressed, happy, mad. All the time. And yeah, of course, Eren isn’t the skinniest person in the world, but he loves being chubby. Sometimes. He does get really self-conscious when he looks in the mirror. But only sometimes.

 

Jean and Connie, being the dicks they are, make fun of Eren a lot. That always bums Eren out and makes him feel bad about his body.

 

Eren didn’t really like when people say thing like ‘you’re so cute!’ then pinched his cheeks. Or, ‘You’re not fat! You’re beautiful!’ 

 

‘ _ Why can’t I be both?’  _

 

Eren always loved when Erwin, his boyfriend, praised his body. Worshiped it like a temple. He loved cuddling with him.

Erwin always made Eren feel good about his body. 

  
  


**_At Erwin’s place._ **

 

Erwin sat on the couch next to Eren. He handed him a plate of pizza. “Here,” Erwin says then smiles.

 

Eren just takes the food but doesn’t eat it.

 

Erwin takes a bite of his own pizza. “Is something wrong?” Eren nods his head then looks up at Erwin.

 

“Connie and Jean said I was fat,” he says weakly. Erwin frowned then set his food down. He touched Eren’s cheek gently.

 

“You’re not fat, you’re chubby. And your chub is absolutely adorable.” Eren lays his forehead on Erwin’s shoulder. “Really?” He asks softly.

 

Erwin rubbed Eren’s squishy love handles. “Of course. And who cares what they say? You’re perfect, Eren.” He kissed the top of Eren’s head.

 

The slightly younger boy smiles then wraps his arms around Erwin’s back. “Thank you.” Eren pulled away then kissed Erwin’s cheek before grabbing his plate of food and eating. 

 

Erwin stroked the back of Eren’s head then started to eat his own food again. He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. Eren leaned against Erwin then continued to eat. 

 

They both finish their food then cuddle on the couch. Erwin crosses his feet and puts them on the coffee table. Eren lays his head on Erwin’s chest while Erwin rubs Eren’s shoulders and his back.

 

Eren sighs happily then kissed Erwin’s chest. “I love you.” He says quietly.

 

Erwin smiles then kisses Eren’s head again. “I love you, too, Eren.” 

 

The brunette moved his head to kiss Erwin’s lips quickly. “Even my chub?”

  
“Even your chub.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!
> 
> I didn't have any time to check over it so forgive me if there are mistakes!

Eren smiles widely at Erwin’s words then hugged him tightly. He kisses Erwin’s shoulder then giggles in his ear slightly. 

 

Erwin hugs him back with a smile on his face. He kissed Eren’s neck gently then pulled him into his lap so Eren is straddling Erwin’s hips. Eren wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck loosely then kisses him.

 

“But seriously, Eren. I love you and everything about you. Your weight does not matter to me whatsoever. You need to love yourself just the way you are. Okay?”

 

“I love you too and okay,” Eren smiles and Erwin nodded then touched up Eren’s sides. He blushes lightly then lays his head on Erwin’s shoulder. The older man slid his hands up Eren’s shirt then pulled it off.

 

Eren tries to hide his stomach but Erwin pulls his hands away. He intertwines their fingers together then kisses Eren’s chest and stomach. “You’re so beautiful, Eren.” The brunette blushed darker then strokes Erwin’s hair.

 

Erwin sucks small hickeys onto Eren’s stomach while Eren lets out quiet whimpers and noises of appreciation. He kissed up Eren’s stomach and sucked on one of his nipples. Eren let out a small moan then blushed an even darker red.

 

He smiled against his skin then nipped at the hardening bud. Erwin brought up a hand then pinched and rubbed Eren’s other nipple. 

 

Eren brought his own hand up to his own mouth then bit down on it. He started to get hard.  _ Really  _ hard.

 

Erwin licked Eren’s nipple while looking up at him. He palmed Eren through his sweatpants then kissed his collarbone. 

 

When Erwin’s hand touched him through his pants Eren’s hips buck forward and he lets out a breathless moan. 

 

“E-Erwin… more.. Please.” Erwin licked his lips while he reached his hand in Eren’s pants then pulled his member out.

 

He stroked the others member slowly. Erwin kissed down Eren’s torso then wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Eren bit his lip hard as Erwin started to take more of his member. 

 

Eren slowly thrusts his hips into wet, hot mouth. 

 

Erwin placed his hands on Eren’s hips then pulled his pants down more. He grabbed Eren’s ass and squeezed it tightly. Eren ran his fingers through Erwin’s hair.

 

He throws his head back slightly then thrusts his hips faster. “I-I can’t…” 

 

Erwin pulls his mouth off of Eren’s member then strokes him. “Go ahead… Cum for me.” He smirks then takes Eren’s manhood whole. Eren whimpers and moans loudly. He thrusts his hips fast then came hard into Erwin’s mouth.

 

His cum trickles down Erwin’s throat. Erwin swallows then pulls off. 

 

Eren holds the side of Erwin’s head then kisses him deeply. He slowly sits back down in Erwin’s lap slowly.    
  
Erwin holds his sides tightly then pulls away from the kiss. “I love you.” He kisses down Eren’s neck.

 

“I love you, too,” Eren smiles and kisses the top of Erwin’s head. 

 

Erwin sucks on Eren’s neck then turns to push Eren back onto the couch. He sat up straight and sat on his knees. He pulls Eren’s sweatpants and underwear off. 

 

Eren sits up slightly then took off Erwin’s shirt. He blushes slightly then kisses his chest. Erwin grabs some lube that was conveniently placed on the coffee table. He coats his fingers in the slippery substance then slowly pushes a finger inside the other.

 

Erwin sucks a hickey onto Eren’s thigh while he slowly adds a second finger. Eren stays quiet but small whimpers escaped his throat. 

 

“Does it hurt?” Erwin asks gently. Eren shakes his head slowly. “N-no.” Erwin nods then adds another finger. He moves them around slowly then pulls them out.

 

He grabs the lube again then lubes his member up. He sits between Eren’s legs then grinds the tip of his manhood against Eren’s whole. “Relax, okay? I’m putting it in.” 

 

Eren nods then close his eyes. He wraps his arms around Erwin’s neck. 

 

Erwin slowly started to push inside of Eren, groaning loudly while he did so. Eren sucks on the others neck gently then his legs wrap around his waist. He moaned quietly into Erwin’s ear once he slowly started to move.

 

Eren grabbed Erwin’s shoulder then pulled away to kiss him. He sucks and licks Erwin’s lips while both of them moaned and groaned into the kiss. 

 

He wraps his legs around Erwin's waist and pulls him closer. “A-ahh.. I love you so much..” He moans against Erwin's lips. 

 

Erwin pulls away then looks into Eren's eyes. “I love you, Eren.” His hips sped up and thrusts harder into the other. 

 

The younger boy clings tightly to Eren and let's out louder moans. He sucks more marks onto Erwin's neck and shoulder. 

 

“F-fuck.. Eren I'm not going to last much longer…” He says quietly into Eren's ear. 

 

“Me either..” 

 

Erwin kisses down Eren's neck then sucks on his nipple. Eren's breath hitches then he lets out a long shaky moan. He reaches down then strokes Eren's member fast. 

 

“S-Shit..” Eren grits his teeth slightly then came over his stomach, back arching, and body shaking. 

 

Erwin came at the same time Eren did. His body trembled slightly and he let out loud groans. 

 

He stayed inside Eren while they both caught their breath. They kiss softly and lovingly while Erwin pulls out slowly. 

 

They switch positions so Eren is lying on him. 

 

“I love you, Eren.”

 

Eren yawns widely. “Love you too.” He says sleepily. 

 

Erwin smiles then turns the tv off. He picks Eren up then carries him to his bedroom. He lays him down then lays next to him. Erwin wraps his arms around Eren.

 

They fall asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on some different things but they might take a little while to finish.
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
